La Grippe
by L1ttleBunnY
Summary: Elizabeth vive une vie normale, sa vie n'est pas normale pour longue temps après que La Grippe arrive.


**La Grippe**

* * *

Je cours chez mon frère, il vit à 10 blocs de chez moi, chez mes parents. Mes cheveux rouges qui tombent de mon chignon rebond sur mon cou avec chaque pied qui touche la terre. Je cours parce que juste a ma chance, elle commence de pluie, je sais que ma robe est une cause perdue, mouillée tout autour de mes pieds justes a mes genoux. Mon frère, David est marié il a une fille et bientôt, il aura un fils, il a 27 ans, 10 ans plus que moi. Quand j'arrive à la maison de mon frère, je ramasse le journal de matin et rentre dans la grande maison. Chaque fois que j'entrée dans cette maison je suis stupéfait, les couleurs sur les murs vont avec les pièces de meubles parfaitement, ils gardent leur maison propre tout le temps (exception, les fins de semaine). J'entrée et ferme la porte derrière moi, je suis vraiment proche à mon frère et sa famille, ça, c'est qu'est-ce que nos parents à nous enseignons, de rester proche à l'un et l'autre.

J'enlève mon manteau et mes souliers, ma vision est un peu flous parce que l'eau sur mes lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais? »

J'entends la voix sûre de l'épouse de mon frère, je souris et dis quand je me tourne :

« Bien, je viens te visiter »

« Elizabeth! »

Elle sourit quand elle réalise que c'était moi et m'embrasse.

« J'ai pensé que tu étais un inconnu » elle dit

Le journal de matin était encore dans mes mains et j'ai lu le titre rapidement avant de lui donner.

LA GRIPPE?

Je l'a suis, au salon où j'attends qu'elle revienne avec sa fille. Quand je s'asseoir là, sur leur canapé, ma tête revient au titre sur le journal de matin. La grippe, une infection?

Je vois qu'elle a laissé le journal de matin sur la table. C'est le journal, ça ne lui dérange pas si je lis pour quelques-uns minutes. L'article lit qu'il y a une nouvelle infection qui se passe entre les villes et ils lui nomment La Grippe. Ils disent aussi de prendre l'attention parce qu'ils ne savent pas tous les indices et les résultats encore.

Les prochains jours, sur les marches que je prendre chaque matin, je peux vois beaucoup moins de personnes dans les rues chaque jour, c'est comme ils ont disparu. Mon père travail chaque jour, il par et revient au temps pour le souper. Ma mère aide le magasin au coin de rue pour quelques argents. Chaque jour je rendre au l`école pour la raison que je ne savais pas, je veux être un enseignant de l'anglais pas de math ou science alors pourquoi je dois faire toutes ces autres classes quand je sais qu'est-ce que je veux faire pour ma carrière?

Une journée quand je suis retourné de l'école mon père était dans la cuisine, juste à côté du garbage avec ses mains sur son estomac, il est toujours au travail a c'est temps, alors je marche envers lui, pour savoir qu'est-ce qui se passe. Quand j'ai rapproche je peux le voir son visage est plus blanc que normale, le ligne en dessus ses cheveux bruns est couverte du transpire, je peux l'entendre sa respiration profonde et je sais il est malade maintenant, je ne dois pas demandé, je sais quand quelqu'un se comporter différemment. Je crie :

« MAMA! »

Le son de ses pas est la seule chose que je peux l'entendre, mais il arrête, ils étaient remplacés par un bruit très fort d'un corps qui tombe sur la planche. Ma mère est tombée parce qu'elles peuvent pas marche encore, a ce moment ma mère était sur la planche tombée sans connaissance et mon père était en train de vomir dans le garbage. Tous que je peux pensé de est : Qu'est-ce que va faire? Mes parents sont malades, très malades, avec quoi? Est-ce qu'il va mourir? »

Je cours a la téléphone et appeler la seule personne dans ma tête que je peux pensé de, le docteur de ma famille, après quatre sonneries il dit :

« Bonjour, bureau de l'infirmière, ça, c'est »

« Allo, allo? C'est Elizabeth, il y a une urgence »

« Elizabeth? Qu'est-ce que c'est le problème »

« Mes parents... ils ont quelque chose, une maladie? Ils regardent comme ils vont mourir »

"...Elizabeth, es-tu à ta maison? »

« Oui »

« Ne laisse pas tes parents seule, je te rendre d'aide »

10 minutes se passe et j'ai mettais ma mère sur son lit avec un tissu mouillé. Mon père ne peut pas parler encore parce qu'il vomir chaque deux minutes et j'ai cherché d'eau pour lui et du dentifrice s'il est finir.

BANG, BANG, BANG

Je saute du lit de ma mère et cours à la porte. J'ouvre la porte à mon docteur qui est avec deux autres hommes, les trois portes des masques qui couvrent leurs bouches et leurs nez. J'ai parlé de quoi à arriver à mes parents. M. Hart explique que l'infection que j'ai lue de, dans le journal de matin est sérieux et presque tout le village on reçu l'infection et ils ne savent pas beaucoup. Il était surpris que je n'aie pas reçu l'infection avec mes parentes encore. Les deux hommes aident mes parentes de marché à l'auto dehors, je prendre mon sac avec mes lunettes, l'eau et livre dedans. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas combien de temps je dois passer à l'infirmière.

Au rentrant de l'infirmière, je dois voir la réalité, la grippe est ici et elle est mortelle.

Des heures se passent et je reste dans l'infirmière avec mes parents, M. Hart a s'assurer que je porte un masque tout le temps pour l'empêcher la grippe, s'il peut. Je pense que j'ai reçu la grippe déjà, quelque chose se sentir mal avec ma corps.

Aujourd'hui mes parents est mort, le 16 Septembre 1918.

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Je ne sais pas ou mon frère est, mes parentes étaient mortes et toutes la ville a la grippe. Ça c'était quand j'ai commencé de toussé, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps que j'ai commencé de toussé du sang. J'étais placé dans un lit à côté d'une femme plus âgée avec ses cheveux dans un chignon plus fou, mais ça visage n'a pas de la couleur et j'ai pensé qu'elle ressemble mes parentes quand il était vivant. La femme a côté de mon lit était bougé, parce qu'elle ne respire pas encore. Une nouveaux femme l'a remplacé. Est-ce que ça va être moi dans un jour ou quelques heures? Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que mes jambes se sentir comme des blocs de ciment, mon cou ne peut pas garder ma tête en haut pour très longtemps. Mes yeux veulent fermer et je veux dormir, peut-être je peux voir mes parents encore si je dormis.

ÉVANOUISSEMENT

J'ouvre mes yeux, mais je ne suis pas à l'infirmier encore. Pas dans ma lit. C'est foncé, je ne peux pas voir beaucoup. C'est chaud, vraiment chaude, c'est difficile de respirer, l'air est très épaisse. Avec mes jambes mes bras sont faibles, mais je peux toucher qu'est-ce que c'est autour de moi. Ça sent plus froide et je peux toucher des pièces de vêtements ou quelque chose de doux. Ensuite, je bouge mes jambes et essaie de me mettre débout, mes yeux s'adapte et je peux voir maintenant, mais je ne veux pas voir encore…

Des corps, tout autour de moi, je suis debout sur des corps, il y a trop je ne peux pas les comptes. Je crie, a un volume si haut que je fais mal à mes oreilles, mais je ne me concerne pas de ça, si je peux prendre l'attention de quelqu'un je suis sauvé. Je peux toucher les murs avec mes bras tous tendu sur chaque côté et je peux sentir quelque chose comme une poudre qui couvre les murs. Les murs sont chaudes comme ils étaient brûlés, je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un dehors ou s'il peut me sorte de cette chambre. Je frappe sur les murs avec une force que je ne sais pas que j'ai possède, mes mains se picote, je suis fâché. Pourquoi quelqu'un m'a mettre dans une chambre avec des corps? Est-ce qu'ils ont pensé que j'étais mort? Tout à coup, ça fait tilt et j'ai pausé mes actions sur les murs de chambre. Mes parentes à mort avec la Grippe, j'ai reçu la Grippe et j'ai perdu conscience, mais je ne suis pas mort, j'espère.

Un lumière brillant se rend dans la chambre, je plisse mes yeux. Un voix profond d'un homme dit,

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici? »

« Oui! Peut-tu m'aider? »

Ma voix semble faible et enrouée, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais « s'endormir », mais mon corps senti comme plus qu'un jour. L'homme port un masque et il regarde vraiment fatigué. Il a appelé un autre homme pour lui aider de me sortir de cette chambre, la chambre était construite de mettre quelque chose dedans et de lui laisser ici. Quand j`étais dehors je peux voir clairement maintenant, il y a plus qu'une chambre. Des chambres construiraient pour brûler des corps parce que la Grippe peut passer encore si les personnes sont mortes. Ils ont pensé que j'étais mort?

Les hommes m'a rendre à l'hôpital. L'hôpital ressemble à une différente place avant que j'étais ici, les lits sont disparus et ne couvre pas toutes les places qu'ils peuvent. L'hôpital est propre, mais vide, sauf les docteurs et des personnes qui regardent perdu. J'ai trouvé la bureaux de M. Hart et je rentre. Il était en train de lire des papiers et son expression faciale reflétait son angoisse, il lève la tête et il ressemble comme il a vu un fantôme. Il regarde à un fantôme, moi qui es revenu du mortes. Il a contacté l'épouse de mon frère qui était encore vivant, elle est dans Galena, Illinois, elle devrait aller la rapidement pour une urgence avant que la grippe a frappé Chicago, mais mon frère n'a pas survivre la Grippe. Quand M. Hart m'a dit que mon frère n'a pas survivre j'ai pleuré pour qu'est-ce que sent des jours. Je suis tout seul. J'ai resté avec l`épouse de mon frère, Stéphanie jusqu'au temps que je dois partir.

J'ai fini l'école et je suis prêt pour enseigner, mais je dois attendre à la fin d'été. J'aide Stéphanie et ses enfants jusqu'au tant que je peux. À ce jour-là je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai survive la Grippe, mais je suis reconnaissant pour ma vie.J'étais au épicerie cherchant de la nourriture quand j'ai tourné un coin trop vite et j'ai frappé un homme qui était vraiment grand mais, mince à là même temps. « ouf, excuse moi monsieur »

« Non, excuse moi madame? »

« Elizabeth »

AHHH, Il BISE MA MAIN

Un courent électrique se passe de ma main où il m'a touché,

« Edward »

Son corps ressemble comme il vont avec mon corps parfaitement. Un homme nommé Edward qui était vraiment gentil et attirant s'est placé dans ma vie définitivement après ce jour-là.

* * *

 **-L1ttleBunnY**


End file.
